


Easier With You

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's thoughts on hugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easier With You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's challenge #452 warm.

Despite being a Snow Queen with extremely formidable ice and snow powers, Ingrid sure is nice to hug. 

She’s not cold to the touch at all. 

No quips bubble to Emma’s lips.

Emma almost hates how easily she got used to Ingrid hugging her when she still tenses up whenever Snow tries to comfort her after a rough day. Even Charming’s one armed cuddles and a kiss on the forehead wasn’t easy to accept unless she was dead tired. 

Ingrid somehow understands she should only give hugs when Emma comes to her.

Her embrace is warm. 

Her embrace is home.

**Author's Note:**

> First time I wrote a 100 worder! (haha, that could be why this may feel disjointed)


End file.
